


Лестница

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Резкая боль пронзает локоть, несется по нерву и отдается где-то глубоко в голове. Прекрасно! Сейчас он проснется, вырвется из этого душного, до одури знакомого кошмара, вскочит на ноги и будет до утра мерить комнату шагами, не обращая внимания на то, что может кому-то этим помешать.Фанфик написан на Зимнюю битву фандомов 2013 для команды WTF Sherlock BBC





	Лестница

Резкая боль пронзает локоть, несется по нерву и отдается где-то глубоко в голове. 

Прекрасно! Сейчас он проснется, вырвется из этого душного, до одури знакомого кошмара, вскочит на ноги и будет до утра мерить комнату шагами, не обращая внимания на то, что может кому-то этим помешать. Будет говорить отрывистыми фразами сам с собой и с черепом, терзать скрипку, пощипывая струны, настраивая, извлекая звуки подрагивающими пальцами, но не касаясь её смычком. Утром Джон снова будет ворчать, что не выспался. Именно так все и будет, осталось только проснуться.

Но он не просыпается. Вместо этого скулу обжигает чужое горячее дыхание, а нога неловко соскальзывает со ступеньки. Он пытается удержаться руками, крепче захватывая мокрые от дождя поручни чертовой пожарной лестницы, но тщетно — он уже упустил точку равновесия. Шерлок распахивает глаза, все еще теша себя надеждой, что темная улица вокруг него сейчас закружится, потеряет четкость и превратится в комнату, и в этот момент неожиданно твердая рука ловит его за шарф.  
Так еще хуже. Гораздо хуже. Не сон.

«Ну, и кто кого поймал?» — насмешливые слова Джима словно звучат в голове, читаются во взгляде, слишком ярко блеснувшем, слишком близко.

Несколько долгих минут назад, вечность назад, совсем в другой, казалось бы, жизни, Шерлок гнался за ним, оглушенный единым ритмом стука сердец охотника и жертвы, не слыша эха их торопливого бега, отдающегося в окнах пустой улочки ночного города.

Адреналин синтезировался в крови мгновенно, стоило только увидеть знакомый силуэт в неярком свете ночного фонаря.

Сейчас он обернется. Джим... Ричард Брук...

Шерлок отсчитывает про себя доли секунды и словно в замедленной съемке видит характерное покачивание головы, плавный полуоборот, после чего все закручивается сумасшедшим вихрем.

Они срываются с места одновременно, всего пара десятков метров разделяет их, и расстояние стремительно сокращается. Но когда Шерлок уже готов ухватить плечо Джима, почти дыша ему в спину, тот делает очередной рывок и вновь ускользает.  
Бежать, бежать! Еще два поворота и тупик, ему будет некуда деться — Шерлок словно сверял дорогу по мысленной карте. Но Джим все еще впереди, и стоит только отвлечься, расслабиться на секунду, как он исчезнет и испарится во мраке, растает, словно туман, как уже не раз бывало во снах Шерлока.

«Я поймаю тебя... позже...» — слова, как мантра, перед пробуждением.

«Нет! Не сможешь!» — и снова насмешка в ответ.

Вот она — причудливая игра судьбы! Бежать, задыхаясь от скорости и сырого ветра в лицо, загоняя противника в ловушку, и ни на секунду не задумываясь, что же дальше?

Мориарти удивительно быстр и ловок. Шерлок не успевает понять, что происходит, как вдруг Джим будто взлетает и оказывается уже выше, преодолевая ступеньку за ступенькой, устремляется вверх по гремящей пожарной лестнице. И как только Шерлок мог забыть, что она тут есть? Что-то не так... сбой файла... Но обдумать это, нет времени. Он подпрыгивает, почти задевает ботинок Мориарти кончиками пальцев и неумолимо продолжает погоню.

Тонкие скользкие поручни жалобно и звучно дрожат от неожиданной нагрузки.

Всего три этажа. Пролет за пролетом.

И резкая остановка, срывающая дыхание, заставляющая вскрикнуть от неожиданности, когда он вдруг оказывается лицом к лицу с Джимом. Ох, черт! Конечно! Этой лестницей уже давно никто не пользуется, за спиной Джима виднеется решетка. Мышеловка захлопнулась.

Но Шерлок недолго торжествует.

Дикой кошкой Мориарти бросается навстречу, и сначала с перил срывается одна рука, ударяясь об угол локтем, а затем и сам детектив чуть не летит спиной вниз.

И вот уже он сам пойман.

Лицо Джима так близко, как никогда раньше. Можно разглядеть мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз, чуть подрагивающее нижнее веко и предельно расширенные зрачки. Шерлок понимает, что и у него самого зрачки расширены не меньше. У Джима на виске лихорадочно бьется жилка, пульс зашкаливает.

«Банально, не правда ли?» — Шерлок не может понять, слышит ли он его голос, или заранее считывает несказанные слова по шумному дыханию на своих губах.

«Очевидно», — так же беззвучно выдыхает он в эти губы, стараясь собрать воедино детали, звуки, запахи, фиксируя их, из последних сил стремясь вернуть хладнокровие.

Тщетно. Рука, удерживающая его, резко дергается, шарф затягивается петлей, и Шерлок ощущает, как сильно сдавило шею импровизированной удавкой. Паники нет. Есть ударная доза адреналина, почти осязаемая, кислотой обжигающая стенки пульсирующих сосудов. Ничего не остается, кроме как ринуться вперед, прижимаясь губами почти вплотную, пытаясь уловить чуть больший глоток воздуха, но вместо этого внезапно обжигаясь о чужие насмешливые губы. А Джим не отстраняется. Тянет к себе, впивается жалящим поцелуем.

Такого во снах не было.

Опешив от внезапности маневра, Шерлок внимательно следит за малейшим изменением взгляда Мориарти, против воли полностью отдаваясь во власть его губ. Тривиальнейшее действо — обмен бактериями, называемый поцелуем. Шерлок рассудочно анализирует каждую искру, возникающую на краешке рта, прослеживает ее путь до паха, мысленно отмечая хитрую взаимосвязь всего в организме.

Джим всего на долю секунды бросает взгляд в сторону. Другой бы не уловил, но Шерлок заметил, что тот намечает себе путь для бегства и, почувствовав, как ослабла хватка на шее, сам запускает длинные пальцы в волосы Джима на затылке, не давая отстраниться.

Их тела вжимаются друг в друга все теснее. Наличием браунинга в кармане уже не оправдаться, Джим усмехается в поцелуй и проскальзывает рукой вниз. Шарф давно отпущен на свободу, но Шерлок этого не замечает. Он пытается закрыть для Джима единственно возможную лазейку на лестнице, оттесняя его к решетке.

Линии вероятностей путаются. Игра идет на слишком зыбком поле. Джим уверенно сжимает рукой его член через брюки, не разрывая поцелуя, не сводя с Шерлока немигающих смеющихся глаз — сущий дьявол.  
Шерлок теперь и сам почти смеется, подаваясь бедрами вперед, к его руке. Джим не ожидал этого, но явно не против продолжить. Пальцы лихо расправляются с молнией на брюках и скользят по коже, продолжая свою игру, поглаживая и сжимая, стараясь отвлечь.

«Любопытно... хитро...» — мозг отмечает всю абсурдность ситуации, учитывая время и место происходящего. Шерлок ловит каждое движение, разгоняющее волны удовольствия по телу. Изощренные прикосновения умелых пальцев распаляют его все больше. Удержаться, удержать... Подлое сознание рисует ему волнующие образы, мешающие думать, следить за противником, норовящим вот-вот улизнуть, и Шерлок, принявший правила этой маленькой игры, лишь глухо стонет, стискивая кулак на решетке за головой Джима, мучительно сдерживая нарастающее желание толкнуться навстречу этой горячей руке.

Поддаться и не поддаться одновременно. Почти как битва с самим собой — ни победителей, ни проигравших.

Шерлок дышит рвано и тяжело, ловя губами такое же сбивчивое дыхание Джима. Еще пара резких и точных движений, протяжный стон, вырывающийся из груди, и короткий укус за нижнюю губу. Глаза сами собой зажмуриваются от нахлынувшего экстаза.

И в ту же секунду лицо обдает холодом.

Успев лишь обернуться, Шерлок видит, как стремительно, почти скатываясь вниз по ступенькам, Джим скрывается за углом здания. И звук его удаляющихся шагов отдается ускоренным пульсом в висках Шерлока.

«Догони меня!» — отчетливо слышится в этом звуке, но Шерлок удерживается, утыкаясь лбом в решетку и постепенно выравнивая дыхание.

«Я поймаю тебя позже!» — вспоминается в ответ, а ветер доносит отголоски тихого смеха с другого конца переулка.


End file.
